


Don't leave me

by KarlaCRL



Series: Don't leave me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actors, F/M, Filming, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: After a long filming and with your relationship being secret, you and Sebastian could finally be together.





	Don't leave me

You and Sebastian were lying in the bed, after a long day of filming. Both of you worked on the same project, so you were together all the time. Yet, it seemed like you weren’t, with all the people watching you. It was getting tiring. Seeing each other, but having control over yourselves, so you wouldn’t do something unappreciate. Well, of course, you wouldn’t jump at each other just like that… That didn’t meant, however, the temptation wasn’t there. It was… All the time…

There wasn’t anyone besides you two at the moment, though. Finally, you had some time alone, after few weeks of filming and your relationship being a secret, because you weren’t comfortable with people knowing every single thing about you. And Sebastian respected that much.

“Please, don’t ever leave me….” He whispered, looking at you lovingly. His blue eyes staring into yours (Y/E/C).

You were both laying on your sides, facing each other. It wasn’t even night yet, but the need of being in bed together was strong. You didn’t need anything, just presence of the other mattered.

“Leave you? Why would I leave someone, who makes my life perfect?” You asked, surprised. It came out of nowhere, without any warning. Did you do something wrong for him to say that?

“I just… Seeing you… ” he licked his lips nervously, lowering his gaze to your intertwined hands.

“Sebby?” You lifted his chin gently with your free hand. You needed to see his eyes. “Baby, I’m never ever going to leave you, okay?” You leant closer to him, pecking his lips.

“It was a torture, seeing with others but I couldn’t be with you as much.” He groaned, pulling you closer by your waist, so there wasn’t any space between you and him.

“Oh, trust me. I know very well, what are you talking about.” You said, remembering those women, who were always around him, trying to get into his pants. There were so many times, you actually wanted to drag him somewhere and lock him up, so you could keep him safe… Or kiss him in front of everyone. But in reality, you didn’t have the guts to do it.

“I couldn’t bare those two being around you all the time.” He growled, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

“They weren’t interested in me, babe. They just fooled around.” You reassured him, brushing his hair, which you loved so much. But he quickly looked up at you, with one of his brows up.

“Have you seen them, how they looked at you?” He asked, clenching his jaw. He was getting clearly jealous.

“Ehm… Seb.. They are gays. They we’re always on each of mine sides, just so they could look at each other. I was just helping them to be together.” You explained. Why you were explaining, your finger traced from his forehead, down to his jaw and then neck. He loved this action. When your finger ghostly traced his face and… Well… Body. He loved to get intimate with you.

Instantly, he relaxed. “You could have told me though.” He was inching closer to you.

“And where would be the fun in that?” You smirked, teasingly avoiding his lips at every attempt of them connecting.

“Is that so?” He suddenly hovered over you, letting his body pinch yours, so you wouldn’t move an inch. It’s not like you were even trying to. You were right at the place, you wanted to be.

“Seeing you with those women made my blood boil, you know…” The look you wore was innocent, your bottom lip curled into a pout.

Sebastian growled again, attacking your lips in a hungry and passionate kiss, which you gladly responded to. He palmed your breast, massaging it which made you gasp and gave him a free pass to join your tongue. Being a little impatient you were, you buckled your hips up into his. A groan escaped his lips. Honestly, a bless to your ears. He always told you, how he loved the noises you made, but oh, he should have known, that you love those from his as much.

His hands found their way under your shirt, rolling it up in the process. You arched your back so he could take it off. While you still had an opportunity, you slid off his shirt over his head as well. You needed to feel his bare skin against yours, and his abs against your hands.

Sebastian kissed your lips deeply, moving them down your jaw and to your neck, where he nibbled on the sensitive skin. There you started becoming a moaning mess under him. Soft moans escaped your lips as he sucked and licked on your neck, leaving light marks after him.

Then, he moved his lips to your right breast, teasing them with his tongue through the fabric of your bra.

“Mnm… Don’t…” You gasped, when he started massaging the other. “Stop teasing… Please…” You begged. You could feel the wetness between your legs, which made you bite on your lip.

“As you wish sweetheart.” His voice was deep and husky, making you moan. Once again, you arched your back, for him to be able to get rid of the annoying piece of clothes, that deprivated you from further pleasure.

As soon as your breasts were free, a long moan escaped your lips, since Sebastian started sucking on one of your nipples, while pinching the other. He repeated the process, changing the nipples.

With wet butterfly kisses, he continued to the hem of your pants, that he took off, together with your panties. You bit on your lip, your cheeks flushed pink.

“So wet for me already.” He smiled at you, reaching his fingers to your clit.

“No!” You stopped him immediately, grabbing both of his hands. His confused look made you chuckle. “Change of roles.” You explained, flipping you over, so Sebastian was on his back and you on top of him.

First of all, you took off his pants, but not boxers. You wanted to repay his teasing. You hovered with your clot right against his crotch, sitting on him. You never broke eye contact, while you did that. As soon as you sat, he groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Oh no no… Look here, honey.” You leaned down to kiss his lips. Once he opened his eyes, you started rolling your hips against his. Making him moan and grunt. You smirked, bitting on your lip.

You lowered your head above his chest, licking his abs. Instead of going down, however, you went up to his neck, where you sucked couple of times on his skin.

While doing that, you never stopped rolling your hips against his. His boxers were already wet because of both of you.

“Please…” For the first time, he begged and you felt being hit by sense of pride for making him like this. It was then, you decided, it was enough of teasing. With a swift move and him lifting his hips, you took Sebastian’s boxers off.

You gulped looking at his length and then looked up at him. As if he understood just by your look, you were flipped again. Him, hovering over you.

“No foreplay?” He asked and you shook your head. “Are you sure?” Nod.

He positioned his cock right to your entrance and slowly pushed in. Low moans from both of your throats left your lips. Almost immediately, you thrust your lips into his, not needing much time to adjust. You were always prepared for him.

Sebastian started at slow pace, but once you were a moaning mess under him, nothing and no one could stop him from picking up the pace. Only you. Never in his life, we he hurt you. He wouldn’t dare to do that. He leaned down to you, so he could kiss your lips passionately, which you gladly accepted. Your tongues danced together as if they were pieces of puzzle, that always meant to be together.

The room was filled with both of your moans and groans, the skin slapping against skin and unsteady breaths. It didn’t last long, before you could feel yourself close to the release. Only few thrusts could send you over the edge.

“Baby… I need to… ” you tried to inform Sebastian breathlessly, but the bastard slowed down his pace instead. Instantly, you shot him a disapprovingly glare.

“No, love. I want this to last.” He chuckled, missing down your jaw and neck, making almost invisible marks. Even though, he would love to mark your body from head to toe, for everyone to see, who did you belong to.

You whined at his response, but smiled sheepishly right after. You brought one of your hands to his hair, tugging at it gently, while the other hand roamed across his broad back.

The pace was slow for few minutes and you would love for it to last longer, because you liked the feeling of being filled by him. You needed to cum already, though. You couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“Se-… Sebby… I really need to…” You bit on your lower lip, clawing at his back, leaving marks with your nails.

“Come for me, baby…” He whispered huskily into your ear and that’s all you needed. You soon felt yourself come to the high, Sebastian few thrusts after you. He didn’t stop thrusting, however, until you both were down your highs.

He collapsed on your chest, breathing deeply, closing his eyes. You were smiling, brushing your fingers through his hair, pecking it. It didn’t matter to you, that his hair we’re sweaty, sticking to every direction because of you. You both were pretty much at the same state right now.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at you irresistibly.

“I love you…” He whispered, missing your jaw.

“I love you too, Sebby.” You smiled.

“Take a shower with me?” He grinned at you suddenly, mischief clearly displayed in his eyes.

“Aren’t you tired already?” You asked in disbelief. All you wanted right now, was go to sleep. With you in his embrace, of course.

“Tired of sex with you? Never.” He pecked your lips, which turned out to be heated make out session. “Let’s go?” He asked.

What to say? The rest of the day was rather interesting, with the fact, that you used shower thrice that day…


End file.
